Arcadia
Arcadian History In order to look at the creation of the Arcadian Empire, one must look into the upbringing of Peter Rhodes as a military commander. Peter Rhodes was brought into the community when General Sol, of The New Republic, started recruiting officers, one of the officers he recruited was Peter Rhodes. Peter was made a Colonel almost instantly, though he never had any previous military experience, he kept this information to himself. Peter quickly became friends with the other Senior Commanders, and with several of the Junior Officers under his command, together, they would form the High Command of what would become the First Arcadian Empire. Two weeks later, Peter contacted Quorong of Latveria and requested support for when he declared independence from General Sol. A few days after the temporary alliance had been made, Peter and his fellow commanders declared their independence and unallied Sols main command guild. Peter and his associates knew that Sol had no manpower left willing to fight against the Independent States, and so The New Republic collapsed. After the small victory over The New Republic, Peter got under way solidifying the Independent States. Peter organized a union of independent militaries called the Platinum Guard. Around a week later, Peter Rhodes and several other members of the High Command wanted to form one united nation, rather than a group of independent nations, they agreed on the name Arcadia, and elected Peter Rhodes as their Emperor. The First Empire of Arcadia was a young and inexperienced military, Peter had never been in a military, let alone commanded one. He organized a Council of Consuls of more experienced officers to advise his moves, their only other power was to command the Legions they owned. Arcadia was organized with 4 Legions, one of the Legions being a Cavalry unit, and a Guards force, called the Colstrium Guard. Consuls Irish, Beatles Valeria, Fang Maphasy and LaMont commanded the 4 Legions, while Paterson commanded the Colstrium Guard. Other notable Arcadians were Alyssa, Warrior, Donald, Alpha, Monkey, Jak, Manji, Timber, Roy and Britni. The State-Arcadian Wars A few weeks after the Arcadian Unification, Imperia and the State engaged each other’s forces at the Battle of the Dojo. Both sides called for the assistance of the Arcadian Empire, and Peter met with his consulate. The Arcadian Council advised against an alliance with the State, since it was known to force “lower tier” militaries into becoming colonies. Peter sent a message to King Xinke promising the Imperians the Arcadian support. A few hours after the Arcadian forces arrived, the engagement ended with a ceasefire agreement. The Senior Command of the Arcadian and Imperian forces came together to discuss the battle plans. “United we Stand, Divided we Fall” – Peter Rhodes, First Battle of the Dojo It would only be a few days after this meeting that Imperia disappeared, this would be dubbed ‘The Imperian Backstab’, for leaving an inexperienced military to fight alone against the might of The State. Peter Rhodes and an Arcadian ambassador went to the State headquarters and asked for peace, Auels response was a call for Arcadia to become a colony, or to be destroyed on the charges of “heavy usage of State equipment” and “aiding enemies of The State”. Peter and his ambassador left and addressed the Arcadian Consulate that it would be a long drawn out war, despite this, Peter sent over ten messages requesting peace between these two great nations. Several Imperians joined Arcadia, the few that wanted to see the downfall of The State, the rest joined The State, most likely because they didn’t see any hope in Arcadia. In the first week of the war, there would be several skirmishes from one force on the other, the most notable skirmishes taking place in the York Forest region. The longest engagement of the War happened in the city of MoD, lasting nearly 10 hours. Although the battles almost never seemed to go the Arcadians way, Peter Rhodes and his Senior Commanders did their best to keep the morale of the troops high in order to keep fighting against the State. Another notable battle took place at Dozer’s, lasting nearly 8 hours, this was the first engagement that the State Sentinels were deployed. Sentinels were strong and reliable fighting units, they would have made anyone who fought on their side very confident. The strength of these individual units was unrivaled, and whenever they did enter the battlefield the Arcadian forces would waiver and rout. The Arcadian-State Conflicts were some of the longest battles to be endured at its time. Weeks of continuous warfare would pass, and while the Arcadians were defeated in combat more often than not their morale soared because of the rising charisma shown by the Arcadian Emperor and his Government. The State, while victorious in battle, did not see the same results. Their morale continued to drop as the days passed by, several State troopers deserted, and many more questioned why they were fighting this war, however, the Arcadians knew why they were fighting. The Arcadians were fighting for their independence, for the respect of the community at the time, and to show that anything was possible, even a few month-old nation combatting and winning against one of the mightiest nations ever constructed in the military community. It is a common misconception that the Arcadians were fighting to destroy The State, most Arcadian officers had enormous respect for their opponents. Near the end of the war, the “Roanoke Plan” was drawn out by State High Command, spearheaded by ViRaL CrUeL and Auel Vist. This plan consisted of an alt named “Roanoke” to enter Arcadia and to claim it was there to help strengthen their forces for the final push to destroy The State, specialized uniforms were made and given to the Arcadians, but this would lead to the destruction of Arcadia rather than the destruction of The State. “Roanoke” triggered bans on Arcadian Troops and Commanders alike, everyone except for Peter was targeted in order to officialize a surrender. Arcadians were banned for continuous periods of one hour, and this continued for 3 days until Peter finally accepted a spar match to determine the end of the war, both nations and weeks of combat were at stake. The spar match was held in Auel Vist’s guild house, but not in a technical spar room, this was done so Auel would be able to utilize his hacking abilities to secure his victory. Peter was sent several messages before the spar took place warning him of what was going to happen, several other messages pleading him to leave the guild house and to fight until the end. Peter Rhodes had hoped that by accepting, and seeing this spar through, that his honour would remain intact, whether he was victorious or not. Sure enough, Peter lost the spar, and kept his word, and with that, after over a month of combat, The Arcadian Empire’s Command guild was disbanded. Following Peter Rhodes’ capitulation and after he quit the game, the banning stopped, but the war was not over. The Arcadian High Command made a decision to continue fighting, the main leaders of this post-capitulation movement were Alyssa Rhodes, Donald Rhodes, Monkey Rhodes, Paterson and a few others. Category:Militaries Category:Guilds